Normal human bronchial epithelial (NHBE) cells were transfected with a variety of different oncogenes: raf, v-Ha-ras, a combination of raf and v-myc on the same plasmid and the translocated c-myc frame of the CA46 Burkitt's lymphoma (BL) cell line. The transfected cells were then selected for resistance to inducers of differentiation by treating them with blood-derived serum (BDS) or TPA. The CA46 translocated c-myc gene was the most effective oncogene in inducing resistance to differentiation in normal human bronchial epithelial (NHBE) cells. T-Antigen immortalized cells which can be induced to differentiate were transfected with the CA46 myc construct. A series of differentiation resistant clones have been generated.